Cody Digitando
Overview Cody is a 24 year old, Chistosan, Porygon Pokémobian with a blocky, pink and blue body and a long triangular tail. He stands at around 4'2" and has dark grey eyes. Despite having an extremely polygonal body with sharp edges, he moves around very smoothly and fluidly, as if he were rendered using 3d software. As a teacher and corporate figure, he tends to dress rather conservatively in public, his favorite outfit being a brown hat, shoes, a yellow shirt, red vest and tie, and khaki pants along with tailor-made, white gloves that appear just as blocky as the rest of his body. Personality The Digitando family is extremely prone to sheltering their children, along with imposing strict discipline onto their children. Cody was no exception to this rule, having most of his childhood and teenage years under control and supervision by their parents. This allowed him to excel during his school years and take an active role in his family's company soon after college, but he never developed any "street-smarts" and is relatively reclusive in his private life. While Cody struggles to be outgoing and feels awkward when attending to social matters and public speaking, he is still very intelligent, kind-hearted, and fair. These qualities have made him an excellent high-school computer science teacher, being able to break down complicated codes and procedures and transferring knowledge in a way that children could understand. This demonstrates not only his passion for teaching, but also his comprehensive knowledge in programming, especially in the creation of Technical Machines or "TMs" for short, of which is his specialty. History Many years ago, Stephen Digitando, Cody's great grandfather, developed a cd based disc system that would allow pokémon and mobians to save attack and move data to a cd to be transferred or used by other people. These were known as TMs, and opened up many moves and techniques to Sendai pokémobians that were never before possible. Of course, this allowed Stephen's newfound company, Digitando Enterprises, to become an industry giant in the region. The business has been continued to be passed down from generation to generation in the family, with the children of the previous owner sharing leadership within the company. When the dimensional rift tore Sendai figuratively in two, Cody was safe, but his older brother, a Porygon2 named Hewlett was mutated and cast out by the new Chistosa government. While Digitando enterprises complied with government in order to protect their companies image, the rest of the family began researching the event and the mutations surrounding the region's power stones and the pokémobians. Since the Digitando's TM technology was able to modify and augment new, unfamiliar moves to people, Cody and his siblings started to wonder if this could be expanded and applied to mutants to either reverse the effects or stop the spread of mutation if they were to be introduced into society. Of course, this research would be highly illegal, so to hide their research and extraction of corrupted power stones, the company was downsized and made into a private company, building TM stores around Chistosa to accrue funds from the people instead of relying on government grants for research. Cody and his sister Della alternate between running their shop and working independent jobs to further obfuscate their actual plan, which is why Cody decided to teach computer science at General Waylon High School near the edge of Chistosa-controlled Sendai. Fighting Style and Weaponry Fighting Style While Cody's natural attributes push his fighting style towards long range, energy-based combat, but over the years through TM experimentation, he has developed his own semi-support fighting style that focuses on setting things up for both himself and his allies before striking. His speed is mediocre compared to other Mobians and his physically defensive capabilities leave a lot to be desired, but he has attempted to patch over this issue through Reflect '''and '''Conversion 2 '''to be able to last longer in battle. This setup is even more imperative in order to get off multiple '''Charge Beams to deal damage and raise his special attack and Tri-Attack to possibly status enemies. = Weaponry Biocode Scanners ''' Cody carries a small, gun-shaped, handheld scanner that can be pointed at an enemy or ally to analyze data. With this, Cody can adjust the code of his body (since Porygon's DNA resembles that of a program) and utilize what has been scanned. Underneath his shirt, he wears a pendant has a different kind of scanner that keeps track of the last move he was hit and run a conversion program. '''TM Resonator Gun Cody carries around a Digitandotech prototype of a gun that can hold four different TMs at once, however, not all of the kinks has been worked out yet, so three of the moves are mish-mashed together, fired at once at 1/3rd of the power each while only one is kept in tact. Encryption Beacon Cody can place and activate an electronic cube that projects a field of corporeal data around himself and his allies for a bit, reducing the damage dealt from physical attacks. Pokémon Details Attributes: * Type: Normal * Ability: Trace '- Cody can use his handheld biocode scanner in order to copy and use an opponent or ally's ability to his advantage. * Nature: '''Calm '(+ Special Defense, - Attack) Moveset: * 'Conversion 2 '- Cody presses a button on his pendant biocode scanner to modify his typing, changing it to whatever type the attack he was by last. * 'Reflect '- Cody can place an encryption beacon on the ground that projects corporeal data into the air around him and his allies, increasing their defenses. * '''Charge Beam - as the only un-mixes TM in his Resonator gun, this move fires a beam of electricity that deals damage and charges other battery cells within the gun, increasing special attack power * 'Tri-Attack '- The TM Resonator has scrambled the data of three seperate TMs: Blizzard, Thunder, and Fire Blast, creating a glitchy, normal type move that can be fired as a triangular wave. It also has a 20% chance of either freezing, burning, or paralyzing an opponents (with each status having about a 6.67% chance alone). Statistics Category:Non-Sonic Content/Crossovers